


Strangers in a coffee shop

by Justyouraveragegirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyouraveragegirl/pseuds/Justyouraveragegirl
Summary: A story I thought of while sitting at my local Starbucks





	1. Chapter 1

A coffee shop is not my usual Scene, but when you have an essay to finish and it’s three in the morning you’ll do anything for caffeine. The smell of cinnamon hits me as soon as I walk into the small coffee shop across the street. There were already about ten other lifeless college students in front of me, and I was already on the verge of passing out, so I decided to just sit at one of the booths until the line hopefully gets shorter. I don’t remember falling asleep, but I must have because what felt like ten minutes later I was woken up by one of the baristas.

“Um… Sorry to wake you up, but the shop closes in five minutes”, he said as he started to wipe down the counters.

As my vision started to clear up I noticed the tall figure staring down at me had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, and hair that looked like it was made of gold. “Oh I'm sorry I lost track of time”, I said as I quickly got up and headed towards the door.

I felt hand on my arm that made me jump. He must have noticed since he quickly apologized. “ I can tell by how tired you look and that bad on your back probably filled with textbooks that you requiring a cup of coffee”, he said with a smile. “I can make you a cup if you'd like”?

"Yeah that would be great". He smiled and headed towards the kitchen. I quickly got my phone out and sent a text to Jason my roommate telling him that I'd be late getting in. "Vanilla or cinnamon" said a voice making me jump. "You quiet the jumpy one aren't you", he said with a chuckle. "Yeah, cinnamon I guess. 

"Coming right up." I found myself staring at the retreating figure in front of me. He seemed like a bright and sunny guy, the complete opposite of me. I could smell coffee beans roasting and the sound of humming. “So what university do you go to?” 

“CHB.”

“So do I, yet I've never seen you around how come ?”

“It's my first year.”

“Oh, It's my second. What's your major?”

“History.”

“Nice, I'm going into medical.”

“You do seem like the one who would want to be a doctor.” He handed me the coffee and I took a well need drink. “Why do you say that.”

“I've only known you for like what ten minutes, yet you've shown me more kindness than anyone I have ever met my whole life. You offered to make me coffee at one in the morning instead of kicking me out. You have a kinder heart than many people I know.” He just smiled and shook his head. My eyes wandered to the wall and noticed the time on the clock.

“Thanks for the coffee, but I need to get back to my dorm. Like you said this backpack is filled with textbooks, along with several assignments. I had fun talking to you, and I hope to see you around campus.” I grab my now empty cup of coffee and head towards the door. 

Once again I felt a hand grab my arm, yet this time I didn’t flinch or jump.

“You never told me your name.”

“Nico, yours?”

“Will. It was nice meeting you too, come back soon.”

I smiled and walked out of the little shop. I walked up to one of the trash cans on the side of the street and was about to throw my cup away when I noticed the number neatly written across the top.

I would definitely be coming back.


	2. Will’s perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Will was thinking.

It’s was three in the morning and I was almost done with my shift just one more hour and I could finally go home, if I could make it to the bus stop in time. As I was talking orders at the counter I caught a glimpse of a short black haired man walk into the shop, the bell reminding us of his presence.

All I could think about at the time was how fragile and sleep deprived he looked. I wanted nothing more then to walk over and hug him and tell him everything would be fine. Unfortunately the line in front of me was getting longer and longer as college students rushed in for some coffee before the shop closed.

(50 minutes later)

I started to wipe down the counters before close up time, then I caught yet another glimpse of the short emo who walked in about an hour ago. This time with his head leaning against the wall as he was fast asleep. Surprised I walked over and the closer I got the more I started to notice how handsome he was, in a scary Nightmare Before Christmas kinda way.

I tapped him on the shoulder with no response from him I continued. Until I was meet with curious dark brown eyes, that left me breathless.

“Um… Sorry to wake you up, but the shop closes in five minutes”, I said as I started back up on wiping down the counters.

“Oh I'm sorry I lost track of time”, He said as he quickly got up and headed towards the door.

In a hurry to try to stop him from leaving, he flinched away from the touch so I quickly apologized.

“I can tell by how tired you look and that bag on your back probably filled with textbooks that your in need of a cup of coffee”, I said with a smile, “I can make you a cup if you'd like”?

“Yeah that would be great", he said with a sorta smile on his face.

I started waking back to the kitchen to make his coffee when I caught a reflection in the mirror pulling out his phone in a haste. I started up the coffee machine, 

"Vanilla or cinnamon", I said getting them both out of the cabinet. 

He jumped at my question which made me chuckle a bit. "Your quiet the jumpy one aren't you".

"Yeah, cinnamon I guess.”

“So what university do you go to?”, I said at a bad attempt at small talk.

“CHB.”

“So do I, yet I've never seen you around how come ?”, I said in ac curious voice

“It's my first year.”

“Oh, It's my second. What's your major?”

“History.”

“Nice, I'm going into medical.”

“You do seem like the one who would want to be a doctor ”,he said with an it of a smirk.

I put the lid on the cup of coffee and walked over placing it on the table.

“Why do u say that?”, I said curious to know why.

“I've only known you for like what ten minutes, yet you've shown me more kindness than anyone I have ever met my whole life. You offered to make me coffee at one in the morning instead of kicking me out. You have a kinder heart than many people I know.”, he said with a smile that melted my insides like butter.

“Thanks for the coffee, but I need to get back to my dorm. Like you said this backpack is filled with textbooks, along with several assignments. I had fun talking to you, and I hope to see you around campus.” He grabbed his now empty cup of coffee and head towards the door.

Once again In a sorry excuse to make him stay a little longer I grasped his arm, yet this time He didn’t flinch or jump.

“You never told me your name.”, I said with a shy smile.

“Nico, yours?”

“Will. It was nice meeting you too, come back soon.”,I said with hope in my voice 

He smiled and walked out of the little shop. I saw him stop at one of the trash cans on the side of the street and was about to throw the cup away when before he noticed the number I hade neatly written across the top

Hopefully I would be seeing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a long long time, I was busy with school and suffering from serious writers block. I will really try to update at least once a month from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like, kudos and comments are always excepted. :)


End file.
